The Last Scene
by NuclearDoodler
Summary: Penny finds herself starring in a movie with some huge big screen actors, and Sheldon finds himself having to take off from work for one whole week. How do those mix?
1. The beginning of it all

**I do NOT own the Big Bang Theory…. I wish**

**This is set pre- Amy so Leonard and Penny are not dating either. I wrote this a while ago, but just updated it a tad. Seriously, I love the whole idea of shenny and Penny being an actress.**

Penny busted through Leonard and Sheldon's apartment, smiling ear to ear.

"Hey Penny, how'd your audition go?" Leonard asked hoping she got it and just didn't meet a celebrity.

"Leonard. Sheldon. I GOT IT!" Penny basically yelled.

Both Sheldon and Leonard stood up and made their way towards Penny.

"Congratulations Penny!" Leonard said giving her a enormous hug.

"As I have always said how your career choice is a joke, I realize that I have now been proven wrong, and therefore, congratulation is in order." Sheldon paused. "Congratulations, Penny."

Penny grabbed Sheldon into a huge hug. He was stiff at first, but after a moment to process Penny around him, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I get the script on Monday! I can't believe I actually got it! The other girl was so good. I guess that makes me great! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! Oh my god!"

Penny exclaimed running out of their apartment now.

"You found that weird too, right?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes." Leonard giggled.

Sheldon and Leonard went back on their laptops. Penny came back in about ten minutes later.

"I have a problem." She said sadness in her voice.

"What?" Leonard asked.

"So, I have to be in Los Angeles for six months while they shoot the movie, which means I have to move out there." She explained.

"What's the problem?" Leonard asked.

"The problem is, I can't afford any of the rentals out there. They're outrageous!" She moped falling on the couch.

"Can't you find a roommate?" Leonard asked.

"No, thank you." Penny huffed.

"Why?" Leonard asked.

"The population in Los Angeles is an estimated at nearly ten million of which about 13% are actors. Not taking in any of the singers or comedians. When you think of Los Angeles you think of actor such as penny. Now, the other 87%of the population most likely have jobs to afford housing already. Penny would likely be stuck with another "wanna be" celebrity. Imagine living with someone who wants to be you. She would likely be forced to have her new roommate tag along to events that penny doesn't want her or him at. Really Leonard, it's obvious. High end actresses don't live with the "wanna bes."" Sheldon explained without even looking away from his laptop screen.

"Yeah, what he said." Penny laughed, but it was silence when she recognized Sheldon calling her a 'high end actress.'

"What are you going to do?" Leonard asked.

"Uhh, no... Well...I...um...I couldn't." Penny mumbled.

"Just tell me, and we'll see if I can help." Leonard comforted.

"Well, this movie has big stars like, Brad Pitt, Adam Sandler and Megan Fox." Penny beamed.

"So?" Leonard questioned.

"So, it's going to do really well, the movie. So, if you guys could help me out for the six months, I will pay you guys back once I get the money." Penny pleaded

"Of course." Leonard said.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much!" Penny said hugging Leonard.

"Well, it's Friday. Friday is vintage video game night. If you would like to join us you are welcome to." Sheldon offered, now turned and looking at Penny and Leonard.

"I can't I have to tonight still. Thank you though, it means a lot Sheldon." Penny smiled.

"Very well." Sheldon said turning back to his laptop screen.

"Well, I gotta go. See you guys later!" Penny skipped out of the guys apartment.

Monday

Penny walked into the building as Sheldon was getting the mail.

"Hey Sheldon." Penny greeted.

"Oh, hello, Penny." Sheldon said.

Penny opened her mailbox and pulled out her script.

Dawn of Light

Penny London

"Becca Washington"

Her eyes went over her name and the movie title endless times. She flipped open the first page. Her name was on it for most of it. She's so use to having to say one or two lines. Now she has a line in every scene! She flipped to the last page, but closed it. She wants to be surprised. The director told her to read over the very last scene, though. Something about one of the actors, Dylan O'Brien, only has a few weeks to spare. She figured she would rather read it from the beginning of the scene to the end.

Sheldon sighed.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked.

"You see, I haven't taken any days off this year, or last, and probably the last five. Dr. Gaublehouser is forcing me to take a week vacation. I was going to go to work anyways, but he threaten to fire me if he saw me there. Ridiculous." Sheldon said climbing the stairs.

"Well, you know, you happen to be in luck, because I am going to L.A. to look for an apartment. You can come with me if you want?" Penny suggested.

"How would I be "in luck?" I would have to believe in luck, which I don't, and why would I be lucky to look for apartments with you?" Sheldon questioned.

"Do you wanna sit home and do nothing?" Penny asked annoyed.

"No." Sheldon answered.

"Then you're coming with me." Penny declared as they parted to go into their own apartments.

"Penny." Sheldon spoke just before Penny closed her door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"When do you start filming?" He asked.

"I was told to memorize my lines in the last scene, we film next month." She informed him. "Why?"

"You won't be my neighbor anymore." He said sadly.

"Aw, well, you have me for another month or so." Penny tried to say as happy as possible.

"I suppose." He said walking into his apartment.

Penny realized how much this was changing her life, and his. She won't be around for Halo night. Won't be a few feet away. When Sheldon's sick she won't be there. She won't be at the Cheesecake Factory every Tuesday night for his burger. She won't be able to drive him whenever Leonard can't. They're friendship won't be the same.

Then, she wondered, as her hip was against her door frame and her hand on the other, why can she only come up with reasons of how Sheldon's life would change, and not Leonard's? She sighed, shaking off the thoughts that came to her mind. It's

_Sheldon _

she tried to remind herself. It failed.


	2. Little ways from home

**To see my disclaimer please refer back to chapter one**

**This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I was typing it, but oh well….By the way, I can totally see Penny loving all the hot singers, and I happen to love the one I put in this chapter.**

**P.S. I have no clue about how actors get paid or how much it really is to live in California **

Penny woke up the next morning six am. Ugh. So early. She had to drive for open houses in L.A. plus, apparently it doesn't take real estate agents too long to find houses, for upcoming movie stars, that is. The thought of Penny buying a huge mansion was sadden when she thought of herself in a mansion alone. Perhaps, she'll meet her match once she's famous. Maybe, a small part of her mind thought, he was across the hall the whole time. She got ready, knowing damn well at 6:45 Sheldon will be ready and waiting for Penny.

She showered, put clean clothes on and ate quickly. Throwing her hair in a messy bun. 6:42. She walked downstairs and checked her mail, which she didn't do yesterday, since she only grabbed her script. Quickly went through it.

bills, bills, bills, Oh hey a magazine, bills and bills.

Sheldon, at exactly 5:45 was standing next to Penny.

"Good morning." He spoke.

"Morning." Penny smiled.

He thought in his head, how he expected her to be grouchy. It's 6:45. She never gets up this early. He took notice of her outfit. Jean shorts, pink, and a white dress-like shirt. It came down just over her elbows and was button up. Her hair, in a what, she calls "messy" which, in reality is actually quite perfect. In the less general terms of perfect, that is. He sees people making references to that type of perfect all the time. One day, they have the perfect day, then three weeks later, another perfect day that's completely different. If it was so perfect, then why'd you change it? If it was perfect and then when you did it again, it should have also been perfect too.

"Before we leave, may I have your keys?" Sheldon asked.

"Why?" Penny asked.

"Oh, I thought Leonard told you. He said that we can take his car. If he may borrow your car." Sheldon explained.

"Oh, yeah, is he up?" Penny asked.

"No, but I told him I would leave them on the kitchen countertop." Sheldon said.

"Yeah, I'll go with you."

Totally gotta thank Leonard. Her check engine light is on, and has been for weeks. Plus, his car is so comfortable. She felt bad for leaving him her car, but if she had to deal with Sheldon complaining about her car, or deal with a little guilt, well she'd choose the guilt.

So, they did. She left him a note thanking him too. She made Sheldon sign a thank you there too. Then, they were off to Los Angeles! Her real estate agent, Melissa, told her like twenty apartments to look at. Melissa is totally hoping that she become super rich she will use her as her agent to buy a house. Which, she probably will. It's a twenty minute drive to L.A. The problem being though almost every director or writer told her to move to L.A. Something about when they film until three am and you have to be up a seven being five minutes away is seriously the best thing ever, and the traffic. Plus, she really wanted to be in Los Angeles not Pasadena. New job, new town. Leave the old to be old, and let the new come with new things.

Of course, she will miss the brainy nerds that live across the hall. When you get to know them, they're actually quite nice. Once you learn to tolerate Sheldon, you actually start to love him too. Of course, she won't miss the long hours in a dead end job. Not being able to afford her own rent, and honestly proving everyone wrong who ever doubted her. Perhaps that's what she's going to enjoy the most.

"Want to play a game?" Sheldon asked.

"What type of game?" Penny asked.

"I'll say an element and you say another element that begins with the last letter of the element I just said. Like, if I said Boron you'd say Nitrogen." Sheldon explained.

Penny turned and faced Sheldon quickly as she waited for the light to switch to green.

"Do I look like I know any of the elements?" Penny huffed.

"No." Sheldon said in a low tone.

"We can play the I'm-turning-on-the-radio-and-listening-to-whatever -I-want game." Penny said turning on Leonard's radio.

Sheldon opened his mouth to protest, but closed it. He just played the element game in his head.

Boron; Nitrogen; Helium; magnesium; Manganese; Erbium; Molybdenum; Meitnerium and Mendelevium. This leaves no more m's.

Penny started humming along and eventually quietly singing along to some person named Justin Bieber.

"As long as you love me I'll be your platinum I'll be your silver I'll be your gold. As long as you lolololololololololololo love me. Love me." She sang.

"Penny." Sheldon spoke startling Penny a little. Sometimes when he's so quiet she forgets he's there. Can you blame her? He's usually so vocal.

"I know you don't like my singing, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"No, if you wish to continue you may. I was simply going to say that even though you don't have the best voice, you fixed your pitch problem. You sound much better." Sheldon complimented.

"Thanks." She smiled. "You know, I never use to like Justin Bieber, but now that he's older his voice is so amazing, and plus he's really hot. If I was his age I would totally marry him."

"Assuming, I know who he actually is, and his appearance of which you are speaking of... as you may put it, 'like I could totally see you two together.'" Sheldon said using a girlier voice after the like part.

Penny laughed. This made Sheldon smile for some strange reason.

They got to the first apartment.

"Okay." Penny started. "Now, Sheldon. You know I invited you here out of the goodness of my heart. If you as much say anything rude to anyone, tell me why I can't get an apartment for some strange reason no one wants to know, or take hours looking at every little thing, I swear I will make you sit in the car and blast music and sing off key the whole way home."

"If this is your attempt at blackmail-" Penny cut Sheldon off. "Understand?"

"Yes." He nodded quickly.

"Good!" She smiled.

The first apartment was two bedrooms. Kind of like the guys. It was alright, but something about it made Penny want to jump out the window. Sheldon stayed quiet. Only spoke when she asked his opinion. Even then he stated it in few words.

The next one showed real promise. It had nice wooden floors, the bedroom had carpet. It was another two bedroom. The bathroom was pretty spacious. The kitchen actually had granite counter tops. Plus, it had a deck! The price though, was a little much. She couldn't ask for that much from Leonard every month.

The other ones were nothing compared to the second one. They either had no carpet in the bedroom, or the bathroom was really small and ugly, and the worse one had a train going by every five minutes. Sheldon liked the second one too. This is what made it better. She figured that he really didn't want to hear her sing off pitch all the way home because he was oddly quiet.

"Am I correct to say that you really like the second apartment?" Sheldon asked as he buckled his seat belt. Now, 3 o'clock.

"Yeah." Penny sighed.

"Am I also correct to say that you're upset?" Sheldon asked again.

"Yes." Penny said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Sheldon, it's so much money! It's almost five hundred dollars more than what I pay now. I couldn't ask Leonard to pay that much each month." Penny whinnied.

"What if I also helped? It was 3200 dollars a month. What if Leonard paid $600 and I paid $600? Then, and if I'm correct, actors get paid an amount for just being in the movie biweekly, then when it comes out you get paid based on how well it does. So, you would be able to handle the $1600 on your own, especially if you have being putting money aside for this occasion." Sheldon explained.

Penny gave him a cheesy smile.

"Penny, have you not been saving money?" Sheldon asked.

"No." She avowed. "Let's get something to eat."

"Very well." Sheldon agreed.

All Penny could think about was how very stupid she actually was. She should have been putting twenty dollars away from each pay check. Hell, she could have asked Sheldon to hide it from her so she couldn't spend it. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Although, Sheldon was right. She gets a paycheck next month when they start filming. The rest is commission of the movie. She wondered how much it would be. She has a pretty big role after all. OH MY GOD I GET TO DO A PHOTOSHOOT! Her mind did a happy dance for that one. She isn't the main character, but her character is so big she'll be on the billboard for it. Happy dance!

"Is this place good?" Penny asked pointing at a pizzeria.

"Today's barbecue bacon cheeseburger night." Sheldon spoke without even thinking.

"I know, but we're not at the Chessecake Factory, are we? I haven't ate since almost six this morning and I'm starving. Penny argued.

Sheldon's stomach growled.

"If its outer appearance is anything like the inside, it should be suitable." Sheldon approved.

Penny turned into the shopping center's parking lot. She drove past almost five pizza places, but didn't stop because the outside was dirty and weird. This one is in pristine condition. The inside, filled with people, was also in clean condition. This made Sheldon happy. Thus, making Penny happy knowing she won't have to deal with Sheldon's crazy arguments.

They waited on line for three minutes, and then fifteen for their pizza slices. They found an empty table in the corner that was meant just for two people.

"Thank you for allowing me to accompany you this evening, Penny." Sheldon thanked.

"Aw, you're so welcome. You were actually really pleasant to have around today." Penny acknowledged.

"So, I texted my manager and she asked the movie people's about how much my paycheck would be." Penny said taking out and reading the reply. "They said two thousand and five hundred dollars!"

"Then, seeing as you would get $5,000 each month, $3,200 would go to rent, we will say $300 on groceries and food purchases. That leaves you with $1,500 at the end of the month. Knowing you're in debt with credit cards, you should allow Leonard and I to help pay for your apartment and pay of your debts first." Sheldon explained.

"That would be smart." Penny agreed.

"As long as you don't spend a lot of the extra $1,500 after your debt problem is solved. You should find yourself in a much more stable manor. It adds up quite fast." Sheldon continued.

"This pizza is so good." Penny crowed

"I, too find it to be satisfying." Sheldon agreed taking another bite.

"You and Leonard are going to come visit right?" Penny asked out of nowhere.

"We are friends, which are what friends do." Sheldon confirmed.

"Yay! You guys have to go to the set with me one day! I'm going to have my own dressing room!" Penny beamed.

"I look forward to it." Sheldon said.

That made Penny smile.

They finished their pizza, and headed home. Penny left the radio off hoping that Sheldon would talk to her.

"Sheldon?" Penny spoke.

"Yes?" He said.

"When we get back do you want to help me memorize my lines?" Penny asked.

"I suppose." Sheldon said as if he was looking at a checklist. Which, he probably was, at least in his mind.

"Great!" Penny said happier than she should've been.


	3. The Deals

**To see disclaimer please go back to chapter one!**

**This is pretty short, I think, but I wanted to put something up. Plus the real fun is next chapter!**

* * *

"What's the movie about?" Sheldon asked.

"My character, Becca, is an ex-spy for the White House. She gets fired, and then tries to turn the whole country against the white house. Kind of to start a dictatorship with her ruling it. She falls in love with a spy who is undercover for the white house. I forget which character that is though." Penny explained as they walked up the stairs.

"So, you're the villain?" Sheldon questioned.

"Yeah." Penny smiled.

"Oh, hey guys!" Leonard smiled as he exited his apartment with laundry in his basket.

"Hi." They both said in unison.

"Did you find an apartment?" Leonard asked eyeing Sheldon.

"Yeah! It's so awesome. There's an extra bedroom for you and Sheldon to visit too! You guys have to visit all the time too." Penny beamed.

"Of course." Leonard smiled

He was thinking about how Penny said there's an extra bedroom. Did she mean so Leonard and her can share a bed and Sheldon can have his own? She must have meant that! She knows Sheldon would definitely not share a bedroom. Does Penny like me again?

"Sheldon, can we talk?" Leonard asked.

"I can't. I promised Penny I would help her memorize lines. Is it important?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh no. I'll talk to you later." Leonard said walking down the stairs.

"Alright, let's go! Your brain will come in handy here." Penny said grabbing Sheldon's arm and pulling him into her apartment.

Penny knew that his.. What's it called? Photogenic? No... EIDETIC MEMORY! Would come in handy all he has to do is read the lines and Penny can use her script. Perfect! She's actually really excited to see Sheldon act. Plus, since she's the villain of course she's gonna have lots of lines in the last scene! But, she's totally making Leonard and Sheldon, and whoever else she may need to help her act it out a week before filming. Now, she can just focus on learning her bad ass character!

Becca really isn't a letdown. Sheldon read the first two pages. Memorizing Jeremy's lines, because that's who it starts off between mostly. Either Becca falls in love with Jeremy or Dillon. If she recalls properly, and she'll guess Dillion as the undercover spy she falls in love with, Dillion will start off pretending to love Becca back, but at the end they really do fall in love. The best part of this movie, though, is that it doesn't have a predictable ending. Most people are so going to think that Becca doesn't take over the United States, but she does. Dillion turns evil too. At the very end though, it leaves off with Jeremy turning into this bad ass guy and leaves the viewers predicting he takes control again.

Pretty cool huh!

"How about we do this, you read over your lines on the first page. Try to remember them, and then in a half hour I will read Jeremy's lines, and you can say yours?" Sheldon suggested.

"Yes, I like that." Penny agreed.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to grab my laptop." Sheldon said.

"Okay." Penny said, and watched him leave.

Something about Sheldon Cooper seriously has changed. She's not sure if he's always been this way and she never realized it, or if he just changed suddenly. Whichever it is, Penny really loves this Sheldon.

_Knock knock knock "Penny" _

_Knock knock knock "Penny"_

_Knock knock knock "Penny"_

"Sheldon you don't have to knock I already knew you were coming back." Penny called out.

"Yes, well I knock before entering all the time, unlike some people." Sheldon said narrowing his eyes at her.

Penny giggled, and went to read her lines on the first page of the last scene.

_"You betrayed me! How can I love someone who betrays me!" Becca yells out at Jeremy._

The characters are so mixed up in her head she doesn't know which is which anymore. Kind of ridiculous because she was told the plot line already by the directors.

"Times up!" Sheldon said suddenly.

"What? Oh." Penny said handing Sheldon her script.

"Ready?" Penny asked.

"Go." Sheldon directed.

* * *

Penny actually learned a few pages already. She's going to have to keep up to memorize them for a while, but she'll get it! Sheldon read the beginning quickly. He wanted the directors summary. It was pretty much the same as Penny's. Mostly like hers. Sort of.

Sheldon left at 10:13pm. If it were any other guy she was pretty sure she would have sex with him. Sheldon doesn't do sex. She's just grateful knowing someone did something nice not just to get in her pants. Really grateful. Sure Leonard does nice things all the time, but why? To be a good friend, or to have sex with her?

One good thing came out of tonight, though. Well, two. One, she can recite two full pages of lines. Two, she has a movie date with Sheldon tomorrow. The restaurant cut her hours back. She told them that she's leaving next month, and they told her that they have to start cutting back hours. Why? They hired a new person to replace her already. So quickly. They're just happy to get rid of her. But, this means that Penny has more time to learn lines. Wednesday is Halo night, and pizza night. Since they got pizza today, she offered Sheldon a barbecue bacon cheeseburger. Which, he then went into a ten minute long rant of how you can't just switch the food days. In fact, he called penny inhumane. Penny found it funny. She could have made him eat Italian food. At least she picked something he has every week.

_"Penny, you can't just switch pizza and halo night with barbecue bacon cheeseburger day. It's Halo night." Sheldon argued. _

_"You have two choices. Halo night and pizza again, or you can come here we can have your typical Tuesday meal, it's not that bad! We can have something crazy like seafood!" Penny told Sheldon. _

_"Fine, as I see your point, I will join you tomorrow night." Sheldon sighed._

_"Perfect! Bring a movie." Penny demanded. _

_"Fine." Sheldon said stalking out of Penny's apartment._

Penny smiled. He's such a whack-a-doodle.

Penny walked around her apartment reciting the lines that she memorized. She can't wait to have Sheldon and Leonard act out the actual parts with her! Which, gave her the best idea. She's going to go and get three copies of her script made, then she's giving one to Sheldon and one to Leonard and they're going to run through the whole thing with her! Plus Howard and raj, but they could share one.

* * *

Penny woke up at ten am the next morning. She showered, got dressed, ate brunch,really, and then brushed her teeth. Not much later her phone rang.

"Hello?" Penny spoke.

"Hey penny, it's Zack. I know this is a little weird but I have a question." Zack spoke into his end of the phone.

"Zack, it's been like three years..." Penny sighed.

"I know, but I was kind of hoping we could meet up sometime. Just as friends." Zack said, quickly adding 'just as friends.'

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?" Penny questioned.

"How about Sunday night, you, me, go out to the Red Diner and get dinner?" Zack asked.

Penny thought. Sunday night. She doesn't have work that night, only the afternoon. She figured it won't hurt. It's just dinner, a free one at that, and she's pretty sure she's in love with another guy. Which scares her. He says all the time, that he just tolerates her. Why would he go out with her?

"Yes." Penny said suddenly.

"You'll go?" Zack asked.

"Yes." Penny repeated.

"Cool, see you at seven Sunday?" Zack asked.

"Yup." Penny said popping the 'p' slightly.

Why did she just do that? She fell on to her couch releasing a big sigh.


	4. Zombie Time

For** the disclaimer please referrer back to chapter one!**

**I stayed up until twelve last night writing this cause I felt bad when I forgot to post one two days ago. If there are any spelling and grammar mistakes please let me know. **

**Told you the fun starts this chapter :) next one is even better! Which should be up tonight or tomorrow morning!**

**P.S. those of you who are reviewing are seriously making my day with your kind words! It means a whole lot to me!**

* * *

Sheldon woke up at his usual time. He got up and did his usual routine. Leonard came out of his room about ten minutes after Sheldon had.

"Hey." Leonard greeted, as he sat on the couch dressed for work.

"You got back home kind of late last night." Leonard stated.

"Yes." Sheldon said.

"How was your night?" Leonard asked.

"To my amazement, it went very well." Sheldon revealed.

"What'd you guys talk about?" Leonard questioned.

"As I told you last night, I helped her memorize lines for her movie. What on Earth do you think we talked about?" Sheldon snarled.

"I don't know. You were there awhile." Leonard said sinking into the couch.

"Am I correct to assume you are asking of what Penny and I did last night to find out if she asked about you?" Sheldon queried.

Leonard just gave him a sad look, which Sheldon took as a yes.

"We did not discuss you. Penny explained her movie to me, I was on my laptop while she memorized lines, after a half hour I would then tell her the accuracy of her memorization. Which, I do not understand something." Sheldon explained.

"What?" Leonard snapped back.

"Penny has quite a good memory when she applies herself. How she dropped out of community college I do not understand. If she would have applied herself like she did last night she'd have a degree." Sheldon continued.

"I don't know, ask her yourself." Leonard said walking out of their apartment door.

Sheldon didn't understand Leonard's unhappiness. If Penny wanted to be back together with Leonard, wouldn't she have said something already? Why all of a sudden is Leonard so worked up over Penny again? His mind wondered to Penny. What movie are they going to watch tonight? He could bring Serenity. Of course, Penny would have to watch season one of Firefly then.

Maybe he'll just bring Star Trek. For some reason, he found himself nervous.

Sheldon couldn't quite put his finger on why he was nervous, but he found it exceedingly difficult to focus of his television show. Instead he was thinking of Penny. He pushed the thoughts of why he was nervous out of his head. He does not engage in boyfriend-girlfriend relationships.

He found himself to be bored an hour after Leonard left. He couldn't go to

Penny's she'll be sleeping still. Instead he went to his Xbox and placed it on. He put in Call of Duty: Black Ops.

It's zombie time.

* * *

Sheldon heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" He called out.

"Hey." Penny spoke, but it didn't earn Sheldon's attention.

"Sheldon?" Penny said.

"There are zombies everywhere!" He shrieked.

Penny patiently waited for Sheldon to die. He did only two minutes after he had said hello.

"Since when do you play Call of Duty?" Penny asked.

"I was bored." Sheldon told her.

"Oh. Can I play? I don't have work for another hour." Penny asked, but it was really more of an announcement.

"The remote is on top of the Xbox." Sheldon said pointing at the Xbox.

Penny smiled and grabbed the remote.

"Let's do this!" She spoke

Sheldon added her into the game, and then they played two-player. Penny died on level five. Sheldon died shortly after. They restarted.

"SHELDON! WATCH THE ZOMBIES BEHIND YOU!" Penny yelled.

"IF YOU WOULD KEEP TO YOUR DOORS THEN THERE WOULDN'T BE ZOMBIES BEHIND ME!" Sheldon yelled back.

"THAT WAS _YOUR_ DOOR!" Penny yelled.

"Great, level 44 and you made us die because you didn't follow your own instructions." Penny hissed.

"I followed my own instructions! I told you that was your door. It is not my fault you did not listen!" Sheldon requited.

"No, that was your door!" Penny said stepping closer to him.

"Penny, that was yours. I told you the two doors to your left and the one to your right was yours. I had the one directly in front of my post, the two to my left and one if you were having difficulties. Which, I told you to tell me when you needed assistance." Sheldon spat.

Sheldon and Penny were inches apart.

"No." Penny said stepping closer again.

"Yes." Sheldon responded.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye-" Penny cut off Sheldon by kissing him.

His eyes widened but suddenly, that small part of his brain that was telling him last night of his feelings towards Penny, and this morning, took over because he shut his eyes and his hands were placed on her hips. He felt her move her arms around his neck also.

They broke apart, Sheldon gasping for air. Penny took a step back.

"Sheldon, I-I" Penny stuttered.

"Penny." Sheldon spoke.

Penny watched him and was hopeful he was going to say something. He didn't.

"Look, Sheldon, it was just one of those in the moment things. I'm really sorry." Penny apologized.

"Penny." Sheldon repeated.

Penny fell silent again.

They stood there starring at each other for quite some time.

"Penny." Sheldon repeated for the third time.

Sheldon wasn't ever speechless ever! Penny kissing him must have really scared him, or something. He probably hates me now! Is all she could think.

"I have to go to work." Penny said rushing out of his apartment.

Sheldon took to his whiteboards.

* * *

Leonard found Sheldon scribbling on his whiteboards. He glanced at it. It wasn't anything he recognized. He really wasn't in the mood for a lecture on whatever it is Sheldon is doing, so he just went to his room.

Around four he finally stopped.

Then, five to five Leonard finally spoke to him.

"What were you doing?" Leonard questioned.

"I was working out a problem I've been having." Sheldon responded keeping it in vague terms so he does not have to tell Leonard what happened.

Leonard raised his eyebrow in curiosity of Sheldon's problem. He didn't want to get into it.

"Want to go to the comic book store?" Leonard asked instead

"It is new comic book night." Sheldon said walking towards the door with Leonard.

* * *

Sheldon and Leonard got back from the comic book store, and penny was fiddling with her door. She smiled politely, and then quickly entered her own apartment.

"What happened to her?" Leonard asked.

"I don't know." Sheldon answered, Leonard was behind him so he didn't see Sheldon's slight twitch.

"I wonder if I should go ask." Leonard rambled.

"Yes, because every time you ask what's wrong it fixes it." Sheldon retorted.

"I'm gonna go ask." Leonard declared.

Only to return shortly after he had left.

"Didn't ask?" Sheldon smirked.

"You know what, I'm being ridiculous. Penny's my friend. I'm going to go ask what's wrong!" Leonard declared again.

_Knock knock_

"Oh hey Leonard." Penny said.

"Are you okay? You seemed upset?" Leonard asked.

"Wanna come in?" Penny asked.

"So, whats wrong?" Leonard asked again now sitting on penny's couch.

"This is a little awkward, but I need your advice." Penny paused and looked at Leonard. "Okay, well, I've known this guy for a little while. This afternoon we kissed and it was really awkward. Like, he kissed me back, but when we stopped all he did was repeat me name three times."

Leonard's heart sunk. Penny doesn't like me! She likes some guy that's probably exactly like Kurt that will end up breaking her heart. Well, he will be here when it happens. Her relationships never last long anyways.

"What should I do? He means a lot to me. If we have to be just friends, I don't care. I just need him in my life." Penny admitted.

"I think he was just shocked. He probably wasn't expecting you to kiss him. When did it happen?" Leonard asked.

"Around 11:45 this morning." Penny answered.

"You should send him a text or call him. He should have had enough time to process it by now." Leonard tried to smile.

"Thank you Leonard. You're a great friend." Penny said grabbing him into a hug.

"You're welcome." Leonard smiled.

"Can you do me one more favor?" Penny asked.

"Yeah." Leonard answered.

"Can you ask Sheldon come here? I need his help."

"Is it something I can help with?"

"No, I need Sheldon's memory."

"Oh, yeah." Leonard said almost stomping out of penny's apartment.

Sheldon came walking, slowly, into penny's apartment. He closed the door, and leaned against it. Penny still seated on the couch. They starred at each other again. Not saying a single word.


	5. Zombie Time continued

**To see disclaimer referrer back to chapter one.**

**Totally didn't realize that I forgot to add this in! Whoops! It's really short but, this is how chapter four was suppose to end. Sorry about that! Chapter five will be up tomorrow morning. Sorry again!**

* * *

"You kissed me back." Penny whispered.

Sheldon just met her gaze.

"Does that mean you like me?" Penny asked now standing in front of him.

"Penny, I typically find the boyfriend-girlfriend status to be pointless and I have never wanted it before." Sheldon started.

"Oh." Penny said trying to hide her disappointment.

"However, after you left I took to my whiteboards. Six to be exact. I used Google and I have come up with the same answer over and over again." Sheldon continued.

"And what's that?" Penny asked very hopeful.

"I find myself attracted to you, Penny." Sheldon said once again catching Penny's gaze.

Penny smiled.

"What does that mean for our relationship?" Penny asked.

"I was hoping you would know." Sheldon said shifting his weight back and forth between legs.

Penny stepped closer to Sheldon.

"Normally, I would say no to someone who drives me completely nuts. You know you drive me nuts right? You must know because you do all the time. I would normally laugh and say no, but you Dr. Sheldon Cooper, I find that what I normally do is completely backwards. So, I'll give you my answer by doing this." Penny said lingering on certain words, and then kissing Sheldon again.

Sheldon followed penny's lead. When she moved her hands around his neck, he placed his hands on her hips. It baffled him why when Penny kisses him he doesn't worry about germs. In fact, he likes kissing Penny.

"You're a complete ball of crazy, but I wouldn't go back to being friends." Penny smiled, and then kissed him again.

Penny stopped kissing Sheldon, and allowed him to move away from the door. Which, he did pretty quickly. He sat in his spot on penny's couch. Penny sat on the couch too.

"You're mistaken if you think you don't drive me crazy as well." Sheldon spoke.

It made Penny smile. She knew he meant it in a cute romantic way. They make each other crazy. Beyond crazy sometimes, but somewhere along the way Penny had fallen in love with Sheldon and Sheldon fell in love with Penny. Perhaps that's why he allows Penny to get away with things Leonard can't. Maybe that's why Sheldon didn't mind having Penny as a friend anymore.

Both of their minds went to Leonard. Sheldon thought of how badly it was going to hurt him knowing his best friend is dating the girl he is still hopelessly in love with. Penny was thinking of how she might ruin a friendship. Leonard's the one who told her what to do though. He could of been a jerk, but he wasn't. Maybe, he was just being nice because he thought it was another relationship that would last a month with a guy stupider than stupid. He definitely doesn't except to have his own roommate be the guy Penny completely lost her mind over.

"I don't think we should tell Leonard yet." Sheldon spoke.

"I was thinking the same thing. Wait for the right time and place. Which isn't today." Penny agreed.

"Sheldon." Penny spoke

"Yes?" He said tilting his head a little.

Penny lunged herself at him. It's about time for Sheldon to lose his virginity.

* * *

Penny woke up then.

Did she just dream everything? Why was she so upset too? She doesn't actually like him does she? He's Sheldon.

_knock knock knock_ "Penny."

_knock knock knock_ "Penny."

_knock knock knock_ "Penny."

Her head filled with lots of questions she opened the door to a silent Sheldon.

"I wish to discuss our earlier actions." Sheldon announced.

"So that did happen?" Penny asked.

"Yes, you kissed me after _you_ made us lose." Sheldon reiterated

So she just dreamt his reaction. Perfect. Nothing like unrealistic expectations.

"Uhh, come in." Penny said moving aside.

Just like in her dream Sheldon leaned against the door and she sat on the couch. Déjà vu much?

"Sheldon, look I fell asleep earlier and I'm really confused of what has happened. Explain please?" Penny asked rubbing her temples.

"As I said, you kissed me after Call of Duty: Black Ops. Then, you ran out to go to work. I would assume you were actually working, unlike me. I was writing on my whiteboards and Leonard came home. We then went to the comic book store. I just got back, and wish to talk to you before our movie night." Sheldon explained licking his lips as he said that she kissed him.

"Oh. Thank you." Penny thanked.

She does have a just friends date with Zack. She did kiss him. She never talked to Leonard. She never changed her relationship status with Sheldon. Which made her frown. She did feel the sparks when she kissed him though. That's real. That happened. And now, she's positive that she's in love with Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

"I wish to remain as friends." Sheldon spoke quickly.

Penny's heart sank.

"You do?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"Penny, I am a man of science and to optimize our relationship i believe being just friends is best." Sheldon explained.

Boy, her dream was a huge let down for reality. Reality sucks. At least she really has a movie date with Sheldon, and is actually starring in a movie.

She put on her best acting face.

"Sheldon, I agree." Penny fake smiled.

"Do you want a drink?" Penny asked turning to her fridge.

She's not positive but she's pretty sure she saw him frown more than he was before. He looked sad. He's the one who wanted to be just friends anyways. Why would he be the sad one?

"No thank you." He spoke finally.

Penny grabbed water from the fridge. She was clean out of alcohol, she got rid of it all when she found out she got the character. New Penny kind of, but it's something she regrets now.

"Penny, I want you to pick a movie for tonight." Sheldon told her.

"Really!?" Penny smiled for real.

"Yes." Sheldon confirmed.

"Yay! I have the perfect movie!" Penny beamed.

Something about Sheldon allowing her to pick the movie tonight, made her happy. Whether it was the fact that he totally gave her the reins to do whatever she wants tonight, or that Sheldon was being really considerate. He always picks the movie. It's about time she can! Plus if he is giving free rein to pick a movie he must trust her somewhat.

After Sheldon left, Penny totally went into her room and cried. Rejection hurts. Maybe this date with Zack isn't a total waste of time after all. That dream really messed up her emotions. She's never known that she liked someone before and it's someone who just told her they should be friends! Since when does that happen to Penny!


	6. Take Two

**To see disclaimer please referrer back to chapter one.**

**Things are about to get more crazy next chapter. I'll give you guys two hints**

**1.) Zack. **

**2.) Leonard finds out a secret. **

* * *

"Where are you going?" Leonard asked.

"I had pizza last night with Penny. Since she decided to mess up my schedule, she took it upon herself to help me. Though, help might be the wrong word." Sheldon explained.

"So?" Leonard questioned.

"I'm going to Penny's to watch a movie." Sheldon clarified.

"Oh. Okay." Leonard said.

Sheldon walked across the hallway to his neighbor that he just lied to. He likes Penny a lot. Changing their relationship comes with many factors. Leonard's feelings and their friendship. Sheldon would be forced to engage in kissing and eventually coitus. Plus, their relationship would get strained if they broke up, with the possibility of never speaking to one another again.

_Knock knock knock_ "Penny."

_Knock knock knock_ "Penny."

_Knock knock knock_ "Penny."

Wonder who that is Penny thought.

"Hey Sheldon." Penny smiled.

She moved aside.

"You see, I realized that I told you I would bring home your hamburger from the Cheesecake Factory, but honestly I forgot. So, I made spaghetti with hotdogs. It almost done." Penny explained walking back to the cooking meal.

"Did you pick a movie?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes." Penny smiled.

She picked what any other heartbroken person would pick. An unrealistic love story, particularly The Notebook. Sheldon's never going to let her pick another movie.

Penny turned off the stove and placed spaghetti on both of their plates. Sheldon sat across from her at penny's table. Sheldon was clearly about to act like nothing happened. She was going to return the favor for the night.

"I have a joke for you." Penny announced.

Sheldon looked up and waited.

"Two guys walk into a bar. The bartender asks what he can get for them. The first guy says, "Nothing but h2o." The second guys says, "h2o too." Which the bartender responds, "Sure, but it'll kill you."" Penny told Sheldon.

Sheldon actually laughed. She didn't understand it herself at first. She knew h2o meant water, but didn't know h2o2 was hydrogen peroxide. Science joke. It was clever.

"Clever." Sheldon said.

Penny smiled in triumph. Only took a half hour to find. It is humorous word play, as Sheldon would put it.

"I would like to invite you to join me in another game of Call of Duty: Black Ops tomorrow." Sheldon asked in his Sheldony way.

"Yes! This time I'm making the rules since you can't follow your own." Penny declared.

"I followed my rules perfectly. I have an eidetic memory. I specifically remember you agreeing to my rules. Which included my instructions on which doors you cover, and if you needed assistance to tell me." Sheldon fought.

"You're wrong!" Penny half yelled.

"I am right. I am always right." Sheldon claimed.

"What time is it?" Penny asked.

"7:31." Sheldon answered.

"Let's go." Penny said standing.

"Where?" Sheldon asked.

"Your apartment. We are so playing again, and I'm going to prove you wrong."

Penny explained.

"How's that?" Sheldon questioned.

"We are getting to level 44 again, and then I am going to prove that the way you were telling me to do it was wrong, would not have worked and plus we can move past this already!"

"You're on!" Sheldon challenged.

Penny walked in the guy's apartment, but they already were playing. Sheldon was trailing behind her.

"Hey Leonard. Yeah, we need the Xbox." Penny said already turning off Halo and putting in Call of Duty.

"What! Penny!" Leonard and Howard yelled.

"I'm sorry, but this is much more important. Can I have your controllers?" Penny said faster than they could keep up.

Leonard and Raj handed over their controllers. Sheldon sat in his typical spot, and Raj gave Penny his.

"What's so important about playing Call of Duty anyways?" Leonard sulked.

"It's a long story." Penny glared at Sheldon. "If you make us lose again, it'll be your head."

"I believe the saying goes, bring it bitch." Sheldon retaliated.

The guys watched as Sheldon and Penny yelled back and forth at each other. And when they really did reach level 44 they were yelling so loud the people above were banging on the floors to tell them to shut up. When they reached level 45 using Sheldon's tactics, hell broke loose. Sheldon gloated and Penny threatened to kick Sheldon in his balls if he didn't stop. Which, he didn't. He just gloated more carefully.

"What's going on?" Howard whispered to Leonard.

"I don't know." Leonard answered.

"They haven't been like this in a while." Howard observed.

"I know." Leonard agreed.

"This could be bad." Howard stated.

"Yeah." Leonard said.

He didn't understand how Sheldon and Penny can be such good friends, even act more like a couple, but when Leonard and Penny get together it's the opposite.

When they died they handed the controllers back to Leonard and Raj.

"Thank you for proving my point gentlemen." Sheldon smiled.

"Yeah. You're welcome." Leonard answered.

"Let's go." Penny said pulling Sheldon out of his own apartment.

"What was that?" Raj asked when the door closed.

"Hell if I know." Leonard responded still starring at the door.

"Does it bother you that Penny and Sheldon act more like a couple then you two ever were?" Howard asked.

"Shut up." Leonard answered quickly.

* * *

"You picked a movie about a poor and passionate young man falling in love with a rich young woman and gave her a sense of freedom. Which are soon separated by their social differences?" Sheldon asked.

"Yup." Penny said popping the p.

Sheldon understood vaguely that Penny picked a romantic movie because of his rejection. But Penny said herself that she agreed.

Penny popped it in her DVR. It is 829 by the time they start the movie. Penny sat on the cushion next to Sheldon. If she was about to have an emotional breakdown Sheldon better comfort her.

Sheldon found himself stuck. Penny had fallen asleep an hour into the movie. She fell asleep on his shoulder though. One hand draped across his legs. He didn't want to wake her, but he didn't really have the strength to lift Penny either. He figured he'd watch the end of the movie and then wake up Penny.

He woke up the next day still sitting awkwardly on Penny's couch. The only thing to have changed was Sheldon's cheek against Penny's head. Sheldon had shifted during the night as did Penny, because he found him himself on a bit more of an angle then when he fell asleep. He wondered if Penny woke up during the night last night and noticed them cuddling, accidentally, on her couch. She didn't care enough to move, if she did. This would be odd.

Sheldon tried to move, but Penny tightened her grip around him. He had no choice but to wake her.

"Penny." Sheldon whispered.

He waited a minute.

"Penny." Sheldon whispered slightly louder.

Waited again.

"Penny." He whispered louder.

Penny made a grunting noise, and then her eyes opened.

"We appeared to have fallen asleep like this last night." Sheldon stated.

Penny realized their positions. Her one arm was around his waist. Which was incredibly close to Sheldon's penis. He starred down where she was starring.

Penny quickly moved her arm.

"Sorry, Sheldon." She apologized.

"It is no problem, other than how I slept last night is incredibly bad for my back." Sheldon responded.

She knew it was his way of saying he didn't mind. Which is incredibly cute.

Sheldon walked back to his apartment. When he entered he met three suspicious

glares.

"Good morning." Sheldon spoke.

"You slept at Penny's?" Leonard gawked.

"Yes, we fell asleep during the movie." Sheldon said eager to change clothes.

As he walked to his bedroom he heard a faint, "Do you think they slept together or do you think they_ slept_ together." Probably Howard. Plus a faint laugh and joke about Sheldon having sex with a girl.


	7. Little Too Late

**To see disclaimer please referrer back to chapter one.**

**This chapter well it broke my heart writing.. honestly, that probably means it is more in my head than here. **

**I promise you a good chapter and I hope this lives up to your expectations! **

**P.S. Thanks to the person who corrected my spelling! Appreciate it! **

* * *

"What movie did you and Penny watch last night?" Leonard asked.

"She made me watch The Notebook." Sheldon answered.

"Really? Penny only watches The Notebook when she's heartbroken." Leonard stated.

He wondered if it had something to do with the guy she's crushing on. Maybe he said no!

"The guy she kissed wanted to be just friends, but she agreed." Sheldon told the guys.

It's true; you know that the guy she kissed only wanted to be friends. Whether or not he meant it is a different story.

"Really? When I talked to her she seemed it be hopelessly in love with this guy. She did say though, that she needed him in her life. I guess that's why she's somewhat okay with being friends. I mean if you need someone in your life, you're not going to go along with whatever they say, relationship wise, because you need them." Leonard spoke sounding more like Raj.

Sheldon stopped eating. Penny said that she needed him? Leonard said she sounded hopelessly in love with this guy. That means if Sheldon would have said that he loved her she would have said so too. Though, given her I love you saying issues they would have just taken on a new social paradigm. What did he do?

"Sheldon, are you okay?" Leonard asked.

"Yes." Sheldon said resuming eating.

"We have to go to work Leonard." Howard said.

"Yeah, alright." Leonard said still eyeing Sheldon.

* * *

Leonard, Raj and Howard walked down the stairs towards their cars. They had to see for themselves Sheldon walk back into his apartment. If he had just had sex with Penny they wanted to know.

"Do you think Sheldon knows something we don't?" Leonard asked raj and Howard.

"About Penny?" Raj asked.

"Yeah. Did you see the way he got when I said what Penny told me yesterday? He looked like a deer in headlights." Leonard explained.

"Maybe Sheldon knows the guys Penny likes." Howard suggested.

"Maybe something happened between them we don't know about. I mean Sheldon slept at Penny's." Raj also suggested.

Leonard shrugged. There's no way Sheldon and Penny could be dating. Although, it would explain Sheldon watching The Notebook with Penny and missing Halo night. It would explain how he looked at Penny last night. If looks could tell, that look would say, "Penny, I love you." Leonard didn't believe it. He does have an idea of how to figure out the truth though.

* * *

Sheldon found it odd. He finds many things odd, but one of them has to be his and Penny's relationship status. Penny seemed okay with them being friends. She did look sad, and quickly went about other things, but that doesn't mean she likes him. Does it? Why are relationships so complicated?

Sheldon decided to enlist the help of those who know all of this love stuff better than he. Yahoo answers works perfect. Even teenagers can tell when two people like each other. Though, he would trust websites like these in normal situations, he knows that when he tried to figure it out scientifically he came up with him liking Penny as more than a friend. He even talked to Leonard's mom briefly. She had said the same thing. Though, he replaced himself with Leonard.

Yahoo answers came up with the same results.

**Sparky94:**

You should ask her out! My bet is she'll say yes!

**Giantsfootball001:**

Speaking from a guy's perceptive, I remember how I felt when I fell in love with my beautiful wife. I smiled all the time around her, and she smiled while I was around. When she cried it made me really upset. I couldn't wait to see her. She was also one of my friends before we dated, but I'm glad I asked her out because now almost eight years later we are married expecting out first child. Sometimes taking risks work out.

Sheldon closed his laptop. He, for once, has no idea how to go about any of this.

Penny woke back up around 10 again. She stared up at her ceiling. When Sheldon woke her up this morning, she wasn't really sleeping. She had been awake for ten minutes. Their position was so comfortable, and it just felt _right_.

She expected him to freak out. Instead, she swears, he smiled. He didn't notice where her hand was, it was something she didn't really notice either. When he did notice it, he blushed. Penny had never been so close to him before. She woke up in the middle of the night uncomfortable, but didn't dare to move. Instead, she made herself more comfortable and fell back asleep cuddling Sheldon. It made her fall even more in love with him. Every time she sees him she falls more in love with him, but he doesn't love her. One day, she's going to get Sheldon to love her. One day.

* * *

Leonard came home. Sheldon and Penny were sitting and then standing, then sitting again playing Call of Duty. He isn't sure if this is good or bad yet. They spend so much time together playing video games now. It's kind of weird. It's not once a week anymore. It's been three days in a row. That's more than Sheldon and Leonard have ever spent together.

When Penny left, Leonard took advantage.

"Hey Sheldon, can I ask you something?" Leonard asked.

"Sure." Sheldon said sitting back in his spot.

"Do you like Penny?" Leonard questioned.

"I do, she's a wonderful friend." Sheldon smiled.

"How about I ask this instead." Leonard said annoyed.

"This morning when I had said that Penny was upset over a guy, you acted really weird. Even for you. Do you know something that I don't? Did Penny say something about that guy yesterday to you?"

Sheldon got frustrated with how much Leonard has involved himself in this. Sheldon can't lie. He has to try though.

"Penny did not mention the guy she kissed yesterday." Sheldon lied.

"I knew it! First off, you can't lie without twitching and I never said he kissed anyone." Leonard triumphed.

"Drat." Sheldon said under his breath.

"Tell me what you know." Leonard demanded.

"I-I can't." Sheldon stuttered.

"Why not?" Leonard frowned.

Sheldon didn't really have an answer. He never promised Penny. He fells trapped. This leaves him only one option.

"Leonard, I am about to tell you something only one other person knows about, not including myself. You have to promise not to be hostile." Sheldon paused.

Leonard nodded.

"Yesterday while you were at work Penny and I were playing Call of Duty: Black Ops. She did not listen, and made us lose on level 44." Sheldon paused.

He drew in a large breath and released it.

"When we were fighting about who made us lose, she kept coming closer and closer to one another." Sheldon paused again.

"This is where I ask you not to be hostile." Sheldon spoke.

"Penny kissed me." Sheldon said.

"Wait! Penny kissed you!" Leonard yelled.

Leonard settled back down, he realized Sheldon wasn't done.

"After we returned from the comic book store, you helped Penny. What you said this morning has had me in frenzy all day. I can't figure it out." Sheldon went on.

"Wait. Penny's in love with you! HOW COULD THIS EVEN HAPPEN?" Leonard wailed.

"Sheldon, I need for you to answer me right now. When Penny kissed you, what did you do?" Leonard asked furious.

"Are you asking whether I kissed her back or not?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes." Leonard hissed.

"I believe you already know that answer. When you-" Sheldon was cut off by

Leonard. "I want you to say it."

"I don't see the point here!" Sheldon argued.

Leonard and Sheldon were both standing now.

"SHELDON SAY IT!" Leonard yelled.

"Fine. When Penny kissed me, I kissed her back." Sheldon said.

"Do you like Penny more than a friend?" Leonard snarled creeping closer to Sheldon.

"I..um.." Sheldon trailed off.

Leonard didn't need Sheldon to say anything else. Sheldon being speechless was Sheldon's way of saying yes.

Leonard punched Sheldon's jaw. Startled, Sheldon jumped backwards, and tripped over the table causing him to fall.

"You're a crap friend. You know I like Penny! Then you come and now Penny loves you!" Leonard yelled.

"And the worse part! You love her! You're a fucking douche Sheldon!" Leonard snarled.

Leonard took his keys and slammed the apartment door closed. He left Sheldon still sitting on the floor clutching his jaw.

The door opened.

"Sheldon?" Penny spoke softly. "Are you okay?"

"Leonard punched me." Sheldon said.

"Come on, let's get ice on that." Penny said as she helped Sheldon up, and pulled him towards her apartment.

Sheldon of course obeyed.

Once they got to her freezer, she handed Sheldon a bag on peas, she never used. He put it on his jaw, and then plopped on the couch.

Penny slowly walked to him. He looked so defeated. Her own mind was racing. She heard Leonard yelling, and she was going to break them apart because she thought it was over something stupid. When she went to open the door, she heard Leonard call out her name.

_'And the worse part, you love her back.'_

Kept going through her brain.

"Sheldon?" Penny whispered.

He moved her head so he could look at her. He stayed silent. A deafening silence.

"I, uh, heard Leonard." Penny revealed.

His eyes searched her face.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" Penny asked staring at her hands.

Silence.

"Sheldon, I know your jaw hurts, so I won't have you talk, but I need to you to nod yes or no when I ask questions." Penny instructed.

He nodded yes.

"Did you not tell me because you were scared?"

A nod yes.

"Do you also not tell me because you were afraid of what Leonard might do?"

Yes.

"Do you understand how upset you made me when you said we should be just friends?"

A small nod yes.

"Penny, I would like to ask you now if we could change our social paradigm to the boyfriend-girlfriend." Sheldon asked.

"Look, I don't know. You know that I like you more than a friend, and I know you feel the same way, but I just don't think it's the right time." Penny said as her eyes filled with tears.

"I, um, didn't tell you this, but obviously you remember my ex-boyfriend Zack, he called me and asked me out Sunday."

Sheldon's heart broke. He missed his chance, and now she wants to move on.

"I think if we were to be together it would cause so many problems, I mean the only thing that happened was we kissed and Leonard punched you. Imagine if he found out we're dating?"

Penny swallowed hard.

"I think, it's best, if I go on my date with Zack, and if it goes well, then, well, you know. I'm sorry, Sheldon."

Penny ran to her bedroom, her eyes filled with tears. She absolutely hates him for making her feel this way. Just a little while ago, Penny was hopeful with their relationship. She understood that he doesn't understand the emotion, and was going to be patient. Now, she had to be the one to tell him no. She just watched Sheldon's heartbreak. She loves him, but if it's going to cause this much trouble, it isn't meant to be.

Sheldon stood up and walked out of Penny's apartment. He wanted to crawl in a ball and die. For the first time ever, he told a girl he loves her, and she rejected him. If hearts could break, his would. He quietly closed Penny's door, and opened his own. Sadly walking to his bedroom door.


	8. Realization

**I don't know if I like this chapter or not. However, this is not the end! maybe two or three to go! **

* * *

Leonard went to Raj's, he didn't feel like putting up with Mrs. Wolowitz. He was furious with Sheldon. What type of friend steals the girl they have been chasing after for years! He knocked on Raj's door.

"Hey Leonard!" Raj greeted.

"Hi." Leonard said.

"What's wrong?" Raj asked.

"Sheldon!" Leonard explained in one furious word.

"Come in." Raj said stepping aside.

Raj went to his fridge and grabbed two beers, then joined Leonard on the couch.

"What happened?" Raj asked.

"Sheldon loves Penny!" Leonard yelled.

Raj almost spit out his beer.

"What?" Raj asked stunned.

"Penny kissed Sheldon, and he kissed her back. I talked to her, and when I did she basically told me she loves him too! When did Sheldon become competition for Penny? When did Sheldon even feel like that? When did Sheldon become such a bad friend?" Leonard ranted.

"Leonard, don't you see it? Penny likes Sheldon, Sheldon likes Penny. You got to let it go, dude." Raj reasoned.

"Aren't you supposed to be my friend? Why are you defending Sheldon?" Leonard snarled.

"I'm all of your friends." Raj stated.

"You're siding with Sheldon!" Leonard yelled.

"Don't take it out on me! I'm only saying the truth. " Raj defended.

"Whatever." Leonard said leaving Raj's.

* * *

Sheldon didn't eat for two days in a row. He didn't leave his room. That's why Leonard got worried. Leonard knew Sheldon had his feelings hurt, and probably got rejected by Penny. So, he did what a friend should do. He went to talk to him. Even though he still kind of thought he deserved it.

"Can we talk?" Leonard asked.

"Of course we can talk, it's if we want to talk or not." Sheldon hissed.

Usually Leonard would just walk away, but he knows the feeling.

"Do you want to talk?" Leonard rephrased.

"Not particularly." Sheldon answered.

"You listen then." Leonard said.

"Look, I'm sorry I punched you. I just don't understand when and how Penny and you started to happen. I never expected you to be my competition for Penny. Again, I'm sorry I punched you."

"I accept." Sheldon said.

"Want to talk about Penny?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon sighed, but he moved to be sitting with his butt on his bed and feet on the floor. This gave Leonard a look at his jaw that he punched, which was bruised. Leonard felt bad now.

"What's there to talk about?" Sheldon sighed.

Leonard has never seen him so upset.

"How about we go eat something and talk." Leonard suggested.

Sheldon just wanted food.

"Okay." He agreed.

Leonard went to the kitchen. It's 8:27 on a Saturday. He just took out leftover Chinese food from last night. Sheldon didn't even put up a fight. Leonard knew he must be really hurting if he didn't say a word.

"Tell me what happened." Leonard said.

"My prediction is that Penny heard you screaming, and when you left, she came to see the problem. When see opened the door and saw me on the floor, she offered to help. She got me a bag of peas and I placed them on my jaw. Then, she told me that she heard you say that I love her. She then proceeded to ask why I didn't tell her the night before; I nodded yes or no to questions. She told me she likes me as well. When I asked to move our relationship status, she said no. She said that if us being together creates a bunch of problems, it's not meant to be. She has a date with Zack tomorrow." Sheldon explained.

Leonard was still hurt over his best friend stealing the girl he's in love with, but when he says he loves her and he sees how upset Sheldon is, Leonard doesn't hate him as much as before.

"I'm sorry Sheldon." Leonard said.

"I should have told her when I had the chance. Zack isn't even good enough for her! He's not smart, sure he may be pleasing to look at but how does that help Penny!" Sheldon ranted.

"No one except you will ever be good enough for her, Sheldon." Leonard sympathized.

Sheldon had scarfed down all the food in front of him. Leonard waited for him to finish. He's never had Sheldon be so normal before. He didn't have to call his mom, and he didn't have to ask five million times before Sheldon ate or left his bedroom. He must be really hurt.

"It's 8:48." Sheldon noted.

"So?" Leonard asked.

"It's laundry night." Sheldon said running off to get his.

And there was the crazy Sheldon Leonard knew.

* * *

Sheldon went down to the laundry machines. Penny was there. Sheldon was deciding whether to turn around or stay when Penny said hello.

"Hi." Sheldon greeted.

"You're doing laundry late." Penny observed.

Sheldon nodded. He didn't feel like telling Penny the story why.

"Look Sheldon, I think we should move past this, and be friends." Penny addressed.

I want to be more than friends. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want again. Sheldon screamed in his head.

"I agree." Sheldon lied.

This time, it was the opposite. Sheldon lied so he can have Penny in his life, and Penny is the one begging to be friends again.

"Good." Penny smiled.

Something about that smile wasn't there. She didn't actually look happy.

"Are you and Leonard talking again?" Penny asked.

"Yes." Sheldon confirmed.

"That's good." Penny half smiled.

"You know, I never meant to hurt you Sheldon." Penny apologized.

"As did I." Sheldon said.

Awkward silence.

"Well, see ya." Penny said leaving.

Being around Penny didn't make Sheldon smile anymore. It made him upset and confused. Penny knew it too; she could hear the hurt and coldness in his voice. She doesn't regret saying no; it would cause too many problems. Wouldn't it? She does regret telling him about Zack like she did, and not checking on him. She should have been more careful. Sheldon's never felt this way before.

* * *

After Sheldon finished his laundry he made his way back up to his apartment. He opened the door to a smiling Leonard. Sheldon frowned and walked into his room. Leonard knew he had one option.

_Knock knock _

"Hi." Penny half heartily smiled.

"Listen, Sheldon said that one of the reasons why you guys aren't dating is because of me and I just want you to know if you want to date him it's...uh... okay with me." Leonard told Penny.

She just quietly said, "I can't." Before gently closing the door, and falling to the floor crying.

* * *

Leonard had invited Howard and Raj over, hoping to get Sheldon to smile. Penny however was getting ready for her date with Zack. It's at a diner, so she threw on jeans and nice shirt. When she left her apartment she could hear Howard, Raj and Leonard yelling at each other to stay alive in some video game, but she didn't hear Sheldon, but she heard his name being called out. He didn't even care enough to stay alive in video games. He loves winning video games.

At the diner Penny was greeted by a smiling Zack.

"How are you?" Zack asked when they were seated.

"I'm really good!" Penny lied.

If anything she was about to act out being happily in love with a guy and having a life she can't get enough of.

* * *

Sheldon sat in his spot. Leonard put in Halo. Killing animated characters must make him feel somewhat better. Sheldon must admit it made him feel better.

"You know Sheldon; we are here if you want to talk." Howard said gesturing him and Raj.

Sheldon took a deep breath.

"Why must everyone keep bring it up?" Sheldon huffed.

"It's just; we've never seen you like this. We're worried about you." Raj explained.

"Did it ever occur to you that bring it up makes it worse?" Sheldon hissed.

"Fair enough." Howard said. "Let's play."

"No, no. You want to talk so bad let's talk." Sheldon retorted.

Leonard, Howard and Raj knew it was the only chance they could get, so they took advantage of it.

"Can we go back to how this happened?" Howard asked.

"How what happened? I started to fall in love with Penny? It happened when she and I started to be together more often, though I believe I was already in love with Penny." Sheldon explained.

Sheldon's gaze was vacant. He stared down at the remote.

"You see the real problem started when Leonard found out. I told Leonard that Penny and I had kissed. He figured out that Penny was in love with me, and when he talked to her she was speaking of me. He made me say that I kissed Penny back. Then, he punched me. This is quite obvious with this bruise. Penny came in and she helped me. I asked her, as you would say, out and she said no." Sheldon continued.

Leonard gave Sheldon a sympathetic look. Sheldon didn't want their sympathy, he didn't want their grief, and he didn't want them here! He just wanted Penny to be here with him. He wanted her love, her sympathy and her grief. No one else's.

"Look buddy, I know it hurts now, but one day, if it's not meant to be, the right person will come along." Howard sympathized.

"I'm sorry I punched you, Sheldon." Leonard said again.

Sheldon finally looked up at the three faces staring at him with pitiful looks. He didn't want it. He wanted to leave, but if he left it would make them feel worse. So, Sheldon picked up the remote controller and they resumed playing their game.

* * *

Penny and Zack sat in an awkward silence until the waiter came to take their order.

"Are you dating anyone?" Zack asked.

"I..um..Zack, I don't think we should date again." Penny stammered.

"Oh! No! I didn't mean it like that. I actually asked you here to help me. I want to propose to my girlfriend, and I needed a girl's opinion, but her friends can't keep a secret for anything." Zack explained.

Penny felt like an idiot.

She did find out though, his girlfriend's name is Ashlyn. She rides horses and is a marine biologist. Penny said he should involve their dog, Rudy, in the proposal. She loves animals, so might as well involve them.

When they were leaving Zack shocked Penny.

"Whoever it is you're crushing on, you should ask him out." He said.

"What? No." Penny said.

"When you were helping me with what to tell Ashlyn when I propose, you were frowning and it was so obvious you were upset. Plus, I'm pretty sure you almost said his name a few times." Zack explained.

She did almost say Sheldon a few times. She loves Sheldon, not Ashlyn.

"It's the guy across the hall, isn't it?" Zack questioned.

"It's not the one you're thinking of." Penny said.

"The tall one right?" Zack asked.

"Sheldon? Yeah." Penny said.

"I meant him. I saw the way you guys talked and how he looked at you. Even how you looked at him sometimes. You love him, and he loves you. Stop being dumb, and go tell him." Zack instructed.

"I don't know. It's complicated." Penny sighed.

"What's complicated? Love? Of course it is! I'm nervous out of my mind just to ask my girlfriend to marry me, and I know she will say yes! I know you Penny, you're making a big thing in your head and it's turning out worse than what it really will. Stop being that girl." Zack reasoned.

"He already said no." Penny told Zack.

"Penny, that man is literally crazy. I can tell he loves you. Just go ask him." Zack said softer.

"Thank you." Penny said then kissed Zack's cheek.

Penny got in her car and drive home. Zack is right. They both are making bigger deals than they need too. They love each other, isn't that enough? If Leonard has a problem well, then he needs to be a better friend! If Sheldon has loved her for that long, he suffered in silence while Penny dated Leonard. Now, Leonard needs to be quiet.

* * *

Penny was on the third flight of stairs, jumping two at a time. When she got to 4A she paused. She swung open the door. Sheldon was standing by the fridge getting water. The three other guys sitting on the couch.

She walked right to Sheldon.

"Penny, what are-" Sheldon was cut off by Penny kissing him.

He didn't hesitate to kiss back.

"Look at that." Howard whispered to Leonard.

Penny whispered something into Sheldon's ear that the three other guys couldn't

hear. He followed Penny to her apartment, not saying a word to them though.

* * *

"I went to dinner with Zack, as I told you. He needed my help with proposing. You know he told me that I was being stupid. He said that you love at me and he could tell that you love me. He said that you're a big ball of crazy and if I took the lead here, you'd follow. He was right." Penny explained once they were in the private of her apartment.

"I think we both are really stupid, because I love you and you love me. That should be enough." Penny said before kissing Sheldon again.

"So I believe we should move our relationship status to the boyfriend-girlfriend." Penny spoke.

Sheldon answered by kissing Penny.

* * *

"Five bucks he spends the night." Howard bet.

Leonard rolled his eyes, and raj bet he'd come home with a foolish grin on his face.


End file.
